undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 67
Riding down the road in his motorcycle, Will used one hand to make sure Maria wouldn't fall off while using the other to move the motorcycle in the direction he wanted keeping the other two vehicles in sight as he rode. However that wasn't what he was focused on as he listened to the crying of Maria but all he could think of what to do was hold her close and pat her back comfortingly but apart from that he didn't know what to do. "are we going back?" Maria asked looking up to Will as she began to stop her sniffling but all he could do was shake his head silently but all Maria did in return was nod sadly and lean her head on his chest hiding under his jacket. Sighing, Will took one last look at the sign saying "welcome to George Town" as they exited their old home...unsure of when they'll return. ---- Driving the RV, Anthony watched the sign silently and sadly before turning his attention to the road in front of him as he heard the girls crying in the back while he felt Karen touch his shoulder in a comforting manner, joining him in the front seats. "where we going to go?" Karen asked him but all he done was shrugged as he looked out the rearview mirror to check the vehicles were still there. "not sure but I know Will's truck and the motorcycle are following us so at least we aren't alone" Anthony responded and Karen gave a little smile as she checked outside her own rearview mirror to indeed see Will riding on the motorcycle. "glad to see he's back" Karen noted and Anthony shared her small smile, also glad that Will was back. "yeh...hopefully he can sort all this out" Anthony stated but Karen just pursed her lips in thought before turning to him. "can we just keep relying on him to do things for us? I mean he just lost Natasha" Karen asked but Anthony shrugged trying to block out the memories of Natasha at the mention of her name. "we've all lost someone now" Anthony stated but Karen shook her head before speaking again. "yeh but the rest of us aren't in charge and being relied on to do everything are we?" Karen asked pointedly and Anthony knew she was right. Everyone depended on Will for everything and would feel lost without him, but what if the man needed help himself? what if he needed someone to depend on? "i'll talk to him when we stop" Anthony stated and Karen nodded giving him a smile as she rubbed his shoulder. "you know maybe you can do more than talk to him" Karen suggested and Anthony got what she meant but tried to joke it off. "If your asking me to kiss him, HELL NO I like him and all but just no" Anthony said giving her a grin causing her to laugh for a moment before going back to seriousness. "not what I meant...you'd make a good leader" Karen stated bluntly but Anthony sighed and shook his head. "the last time someone put their life in my hands....it didn't end well" Anthony told her causing her to look at him with sadness. She knew he must've lost someone before they had got here now but the way he said it, it was like he wasn't really the childish man they all knew. However she decided to let this slide and just rubbed his shoulder again "think about it" she told him before she turned her attention to looking outside her window leaving Anthony to indeed think about it. ---- "looks like Will's back" Logan commented while looking out of the window, he was trying to break the silence but every time he spoke Bella just glared at the window....probably dreaming about shooting his balls off. "so?" Bella asked her southern accent obvious as she drawled her words and Logan sighed turning to look at her. "are you not at least happy your friends back?" Logan asked her but Bella just glared more at him when she turned to look at him. "HE is not my friend, NONE of you are my friends...your all just some people I'm staying with" Bella told him and Logan thought for a moment before turning his attention to the road ahead. "well I thought we were friends...." Logan said and Bella scoffed before looking out of the window again. "us friends? in your dreams" Bella said coldly causing Logan to sigh as he bowed his head. "look I'm sorry ok, I should've helped Lewis but he wanted ME to get YOU outta there" Logan told her but she shrugged again. "I didn't ask you to" Bella stated, venom in her words and Logan couldn't help it, he lost it. "no YOU didn't, HE DID!!" Logan said raising his voice "HE wanted me to get you outta there so at least you could survive, if he hadn't drawn Riley's fire we would ALL be dead not just HIM" Logan said but Bella refused to answer. "alright if you want to be a little moaning brat then go ahead and be that somewhere else" Logan scolded her as he unlocked the child lock while she just turned her head to look at him shocked. "we're all going to miss Lewis ok? but there's no need to be a bitch about it" Logan stated and Bella couldn't help it she burst into tears again and turned away from him causing Logan to sigh before reaching over and stroking her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I knew you just needed to let it all out so there you go" Logan whispered and after a few moments Bella nodded and wiper her tears turning to face him. "t-thanks..." Bella said and Logan just nodded before he saw Will zoom ahead giving the two vehicles the signal to stop so the man pulled the truck aside into a slow stop. "don't mention it" Logan said giving her a small smile which she returned. ---- Once the vehicles had stopped completely they all got out and done various things. Both Karen and Bella hugged Will tightly while Maria hugged both Lily and Emily crying passing between all three of them. Anthony and Logan bro fisted as well as doing the same with Will before they all settled down and were in silence for a couple of minutes letting it all sink in. "daddies dead" Maria filly bursted out trying not to cry again as Lily picked her up and gave her a tight hug while Emily just hugged Lily from the back looking to the rest of the group. "we...we don't know what happened to Lewis, he had a fire fight with Riley so we could escape" Bella said shakily and Will nodded in response sharing a quick look with Logan before sighing. "alright so as far as we know there is only eight of us?" Will asked and they all nodded before Anthony spoke up. "what we going to do?" Anthony asked but all Will did was shake his head while shrugging. "no idea, we have no idea where to go, no supplies..." Will trailed off as they all understood. "I'm going back, see if Lewis is still alive" Will announced after a few moments causing them all to look up at him "even if he is dead, we have to know, yes?" Will asked looking directly at Bella who nodded sadly. "alright, you all check our supplies make note of what we got, Anthony check the map see where we can go" Will told them before they all walked off some towards the RV and some to the truck leaving Will to walk over to his motorcycle before he felt someone tug his jacket. Turning Will looked down to see Maria looking up at him before she hugged his leg tight. "thank you for saving me!!" she exclaimed and Will patted her back awkwardly and spoke. "its alright, ain't going to leave anyone behind" Will told her giving a smile until she let him go and looked up at him again. "you'd make a good daddy" Maria told him before running off to the RV so she could join her sister and Emily. However Will just stood there for a few moments looking towards the distance as he took in her words, finally shaking his head and heading over to the motorcycle. No....no he wouldn't. ---- Watching Will go off in his motorcycle, Logan sighed as he went over the weapons and soon enough he found Anthony by his side looking at him. "whats left of them" Anthony not really wanting to know but he need to know anyway. "not as much as we had...except for her personal guns, we've lost all our grenades, we only have two M4A1's left for the machine guns, 2 rifles, no shotguns except for mine and the only handguns we have, we have personally" Logan answered causing Anthony to sigh watching as Logan put the two M4A1's, 2 rifles and his shotgun in the police bag of guns. "alright what about ammo?" Anthony asked. "We got quite a bit of that at least" Logan stated gesturing to the large bag for the ammo and for a moment Anthony had a thought before he looked to Logan again. "I know how we lost the three M4A1's but what about the rest of the shotguns and machine guns?" Anthony asked but Logan shrugged. "must've fell out or forgotten while we were packing" Logan answered and Anthony sighed before walking away nodding his head to Logan, heading back to the RV. Entering the RV, he saw Maria, Lily and Emily looking over the personal belongings and making note of what every person still had while Karen was already doing his job of looking over the map. "anywhere we can go" he asked coming to sit opposite her but instead of looking up she just shrugged her eyes still on the map. "we can go anywhere, depends on where we want to go though" she responded pursing her lips until she finally looked up at him. "anywhere we go is probably going to be picked clean of supplies by now" Karen continued sighing and Anthony nodded before sitting back in the chair. "anywhere that looks good nearby?" Anthony asked but Karen shrugged handing him the map. "we can head back to Charleston, that should have a load of supplies left" Karen suggests and Anthony sighs at the mention of the city but knows she's right. "i'll talk about it with Will when he gets back..." ---- Pulling the motorcycle to a stop, Will got off of it and grabbed the crowbar off his back having borrowed it from Karen, although technically it was his, he didn't mind though. Hitting the nearest zombie in the head with it, the former monster went down quick and silent leading Will to be able to soon do the same to the next zombie while keeping an eye out for Lewis. He was tempted to shout the man's name but something told him that was a bad idea. Sighing Will looked around but all he could see was wreckage and a LOAD of zombies which had been gathered to the chaos that had happened. However after a little while more of searching he found himself looking down at Lewis's corpse sadly but was thank full he hadn't at least turned into a zombie..... "guess that son of a bitch Riley got away huh?" Will asked dead Lewis but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer and instead sighed crouching as he rubbed his head in thought. "what the fuck we gonna do now?" Will asked out loud again before he suddenly thought for a moment and let out a chuckle. "even in death you cant escape me looking for your help can you?" Will asked before patting Lewis's back in a friendly gesture "see ya later man" Will told him before getting up and heading back over to his motorcycle and driving out of the town.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues